assassin x
by the-hardcore-icon
Summary: how it all began...
1. prologe

Ten years ago, I was a marine, a true American badass. I served five tours in Iraq. For me, it was fun. But for everyone else, it was a living hell. One time my unit was sent In to protect a meeting between a U.S. Representative and a leader of al-Qaeda that would've ended the war.

On the way there the Humvee that was at the front of the convoy ran over a buried I.E. triggered an ambush. I was in a tank about fifteen feet away with the representative and two of my fellow marines. One of the two marines is a lifelong friend of mine. My friend and I made it out of the tank alive.

There A shitload of tangos and gunfire surrounding me. I see a few of them on a balcony on the other side of the tank. I stand up to take em out but as soon as I do my helmet gets shot off. so I drop to the ground.

The cannon fire from the tank next to me is deafening. I try to stand up as my life finishes flashing before my eyes.

I hear the representative screaming inside the tank. Hurried I stand to my feet and turn around to see a turban-head firing a flame thrower into the tank. I kill him without thinking but the damage had been done. In the distance I hear my commanding officer yell retreat.


	2. dead parents

Now that I'm home I don't have much. The only things I got going for me are my parents are super rich,my wife loves me and I got a baby boy on the way. I'd ask my parents for money but they disowned me when I got married. Heh, they her and she hates them. I pull into the little shack we call a garage and get off of my homemade scooter.

My wife must've heard me pull in because she greets me at the door. Hey big sexy,she says,you're right on time for dinner. Aren't I always? No,not always. She frowns at this. Baby I've told you before,the motor is old and it breaks down from time to time. I know but,she pauses. But what? I ask. I'm not worried about the bike...I'm worried about you getting killed at work. Don't worry about that ok? When I'm at work I'm every well protected.

Satisfied,she starts to smile. Come on,dinner's getting cold. I made your favorite by the way. We walked inside together while holding hands. How was your day? Good,the baby has been kicking all day. How was yours. Except for the kid getting plastered all over the highway? I think,good I tell her. That's good,I'm glad no one got hurt.

After dinner I help her with the dishes and when we are done there's a movie on tv she wants to watch. A few hours later,the movie is over and I realize she fell asleep in my lap. The last thing I wanna do is wake her so I just sleep on the couch. When I wake up,she's gone. I assume she woke up at some point last night she got up and went to bed. I head to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast when the phone rings. I answer I quickly to avoid awaking my wife.

Hello,I say, who's this? This is lieutenant Gibbs of the Los angeles police department. I need to ask you a few questions about your parents. Ok I'll be there in about an hour or so. I hang up and get ready to leave but before I get to the door my stomach rumbles and I remember I haven't eaten yet. I make some toast and take it with me. Oh,in case you're wondering what my name is,its mathew jones but my friends call me matt.

When i get to the police department I see a very attractive female at the front desk. I think I know her from somewhere. Matt? she says letting me know who she is. Matthew Jones oh my god its so good to see you! Hey beth, how ya been? I've been good, I got my dream job.

Thats great, I lie knowing damn well the last thing she wanted to do was sit behind a desk all day. Beth and I dated for a little while back in high school. One night we went to a party and they ran out of beer and asked me to go get some. While i was gone i got the sickening feeling that I should've stayed. When i get back i found out that five jocks from our school had raped her.

I took her to a hospital as fast as I could. After I made sure she was okay, I went looking for the motherfuckers who did it. When i did, i beat the living hell out of all five of them. I never turned them in though. What are you doing here? Oh, I got a call from a guy named gibbs. He wanted to ask me a few questions about my parents. Well he just got back from lunch break,I'll show ya to his office. thanks sweetheart, appreciate it. She gives me a look of surprised disbelief. I realize what i just said and apologize.

Dont worry about it,she says, if i didn't see that ring on your hand i would've asked if you wanted to get some coffee or something sometime soon. We could but just as friends,i say. I know but it would be kind of weird going out with a married man. I go out with married men all the time.

She gives me a strange look. I chuckle, I mean at work. Oh Okay I was about to say. What do you do? I do enough odd jobs to supply for me,my wife,and unborn son. No way, you have a baby? Yeah,on the way,a son. How can you tell? Well i used to be a doctor until I lost a patient and got fired. Oh god im sorry. Dont be, i was going to quit the next week anyways. She points towards an office door. Theres where you're headed matt. Thanks beth, i owe you.

I knock on the door and a voice from the other side says,come in. Ahh you must be matthew. yes sir,just call me Matt. Alright Matt it is, have you talked to your parents recently?

no sir, they disowned me after i got married. The guy sitting across from me was approximately 6'6" and around 135 pounds, dark skinned with a few coffee stains in his must be lieutenant gibbs, i think to myself. I'm still looking him over when he calls me again. Matt! he says. yes sir?, I say in response. Your parents have been murdered.

i start to laugh uneasily,bullshit… this is probably another one of dads sick jokes again. Its no joke matt they really are dead. your father was shot from at least a mile away and your mother was shot in the head point blank range. After about five minutes of this uneasy laughter gibbs has the audacity to ask me if im fine. Of fucking course not, you just told me my parents have been killed.

Im sorry for your losses. No you aren't. Yes... I...am. Have you caught the fuckers that did it? He nods his head no slowly. Then you ain't sorry. I get up and leave and when i pass beth she asks me what happened but i dont say anything. I just go outside and get on my scooter and go home, on the ride home all i can think is,i don't have the money to pay for a proper funeral.

When I get home my wife asks me what the police wanted. i tell her what happened and at first she frowns but then she starts to smile. This is life changing, she says. (no shit, tell me something i don't know.) As if she heard my thoughts she says,Oh don't be such a grouch baby. Your parents dying means we will have money now. So? What good is money? I thought you married me because you loved me. Yeah, i did until i found out how poor you were.

Wait a minute...you mean to tell me that you were using me this whole fucking time?! Duh! You really think someone could love someone that looked like you? okay bitch its time for you to go now. Excuse me?! I SAID LEAVE! she scoffs,Fine im leaving but dont even THINK about coming to see your son when he's born.


	3. old friends,new enimies

My parent's funeral wasn't exactly the best. The priest that did it was a drug addict and he wasn't completely sober. My wife and I are divorced now and the bitch won custody over my son David. I only get to see him once a month these days. I used to have him more often but i kept going back to the court to try and win full custody but I only made it worse.

It's been months since my parents murder and they still haven't found the fuckers yet. I got tired of living in L.A. so I moved to Miami. I told Beth that I was moving and she asked if she could come with and I said, Why not? She was so excited it only took her the rest of that day to pack.

Now that I'm in Miami I've been pretty successful, not to mention that Beth and I are back together. I have my own weapons company now too. We create, modify, and restore civilian and military weapons. So yeah, my life pretty a-fucking-mazing right now. Except for the fact that my bitch of an ex-wife is telling David all these lies making him hate my fucking guts.

Anyways, back to now. I got home from work today and Beth was watching something on TV. Hey sweetheart, I say. Beth looks up and sees me. Your home! She kisses me, how was work. Work was work. I say. How was your day? Great, oh by the way one of your friends from the Marine Corps stopped by...I didn't know you were a marine. I always will be, what did they look like?

He was about 6'6", around 150 pounds, and he had green-grey eyes. Charles, I say cutting her off, What did he want? He said that he heard about your parents and wanted to give his condolences. I bust out with laughter; I'm a sorry Beth but that's the biggest pile of bullshit I've ever heard. I made his life i living hell while he was in the marines. I don't care if you believe me or not matt but he was here and he scared the shit out of me.

I stop laughing, He in town? Yeah, here's his address. Thanks, love you. You're leaving now? Yeah, if he came to my house it must be very important to him. She Grabs my arm, Oh no you don't...dinner is ready and you're going to eat it while it's hot. I chuckle, okay okay I'm coming. After dinner I'm pretty tired so I go to bed and decide I'll pay Charles a visit in the morning.

The next day I have a bad feeling that shit will hit the fan REAL quick so I go to the closest gun shop (which happens to be my own) and grab a .357 and some rounds for it. As I'm getting closer that bad feeling keeps getting worse and worse. When I finally get the address I'm greeted by two big, fat, slobbering pit bulls. Oh goody...dogs, I think to myself. I hear a man yelling from inside. Y'all quit that barking now ya here!

The dogs shut up but they keep growling. You jones? Says the man. Yeah, I say, Charles here? No sir, ya just missed him on his way to work. Damn, where he work at? There's a car shop down the road a ways...that's where you can find him. Okay thanks. Not a problem at all.

I find the shop without a hitch and pull into the drive, park my car and knock on the door. No one responds the first time so I knock again. Still no answer so I start to walk away. Halfway to my car I hear him. Jonsey! Long time no see brother! Torres, how've you been? Exel-fucking-lent, how bout you? Ahh can't complain really. Sweet, shit I'm sorry man you wanna come inside?

Yeah I'll come in for a little bit. Something isn't right, I've made his life living hell in the past and yet he's really fucking happy to see me. After a few minutes of talking to Torres I decide it's time to go so I say my goodbyes. As I'm walking out I hear a switchblade open and before I could turn around I feel the cold steel of a blade on my neck.

Okay jones, he says, here's what's going to happen...you apologize to me for what you did to me in the marines or I slit your throat. You...have...five...seconds. I start to panic a little bit. I don't understand why I am panicking...I've been trained for this. Yeah but that was years ago, I think, so what?

Torres starts to count down. Fuck all kinds of duck, what do I do? (Delay him, find a weakness,) a voice says inside my head. Torres, I say, what do you want me to apologize for? He doesn't answer, (keep asking,) says the voice. For lack of a better plan I keep asking, hoping the voice is right. Finally he responds, I want you to apologize. For what, I ask. Torres begins to laugh as if I had said something funny.

You know damn well what for...making my life hell! My turn to laugh. You dumbass, it was my job to do that to you. I don't give a fuck...when I got home I Didn't have jack shit. My wife left me, my car was repossessed, and my house was foreclosed. I finally see what the voice was talking about; Torres was favoring the arm that was holding the knife.

(Yes,) says the voice, (use that to your advantage.) Okay so, first I have to disarm Torres. After that, I have to make sure he can't fight back very well (kill him...) Wait what? (KILL HIM) Yeah kill him that will get me home faster. The voice laughs maniacally. Oh great, I have a fucking psychopath in my head.

(Time to turn the tide…)I elbow Torres in the gut making him hunch over. Now the knife is away from my neck. I grab his arm and judo toss him over my shoulder then I Grab the blade and stab him in the leg. Torres lets out a yell as he sees an opening and goes for my gun and I feel a tug on the holster. I move out of the way quick enough to survive with nothing but a flesh wound.

Now I have a new problem, Torres has my gun and I'm wounded. What the fuck was that jones? Did you really just try to kill me!? Oh no no no, I just felt like elbowing you and stabbing you. Oh okay well you're still going to die. He raises the gun and pulls the hammer back. Any last words jones? Yeah, go fuck yourself. Torres yells and then I hear a gunshot.


	4. shiriff jimmy

, you alright? Asks a familiar voice. My head is really sore and there are red stains on my shirt and a scratch on my leg. What the fuck? What happened? I ask. Charles here tried to kill ya but luckily I was here just in time to save ya. My memory comes back like a wave.

The gunshot I heard before I passed out must've been from the 12. Gauge shotgun my new friend was holding. I turn my head to the left and see Torres with a big ass hole in his back. I start to sit up, but my new acquaintance tells me otherwise. Whoa easy there buddy, you went unconscious from blood loss.

Not true, I say, I blacked out due to fear; trust me I know what I'm talking about. How you so sure Mr. Smarty-pants? I give him a smug smile. I used to be a doctor, that's how I'm so sure. No shit, sorry doc. I laugh a little. What's your name, I ask him. My names Jimmy, what's your first? I'm Matthew but call me Matt. Well Matt, says Jimmy, we gotta do something bout this here body.

I hear sirens in the distance. Apparently Jimmy heard them too because he starts to flip. Oh fuck, oh fuck,oh fuck what are we going to do? Tell the truth, I say, He attacked me and you walked in on us fighting and went to grab your gun to stop the fight. When you came back you saw Torres with the gun pointed at my head and you shot him.

I'll tell my part of the story and we should be in the clear. We SHOULD be in the clear? Says jimmy. Yeah,I say, what's wrong with that? I don't think it'll work. The sirens pull in and shut off as an officer walks in. What happened in...sheriff! How'd you get here so fast? Says the officer. I was in the area and I heard the call go out for shots fired and got here as fast as I could in my piece of shit truck. Said jimmy.

So you got this under control? Yes deputie...go back on patrol now ya hear? Yes sir. The deputy leaves no questions asked and I let go a sigh of relief, because truth be told...I was scared shitless about getting arrested just now. Whew, that was close, I say, we almost got arrested, when were you going to tell me that you were the sheriff?

Jimmy gets a depressed look on his face and says, Uh I wasn't planning on telling ya Matt. (He cannot be trusted) Shut up, I think, you almost got me killed. (But I didn't) I just tune out the lunatic voice in my voice.


	5. home at last

Jimmy gives me an escort back to my place because I was still a little shaken up about my life almost ending. The second I walk through the door Beth sees me and freaks due to the blood on my shirt as she automatically assumes the worst. Oh my god what happened?! She yells. Bethany...calm down sweetheart I'm okay, the worst injury I have is a cut on my leg.

Then whose blood is that? How in the fuck did your leg get cut? When I found Charles he tried to kill me and I defended myself. Beth still had a worried face so I kept explaining what happened. As I was leaving he pulled a knife on me and I elbowed him in the gut making bend over and drop the knife.

That still doesn't tell me where the cut on your leg or the blood on your shirt came from. I was getting there, after he dropped the knife I picked it up and stabbed him and when I did he tried to shoot me with my gun while it was still in the holster and the bullet scraped my leg. Okay so that's how your leg got cut, now what about the blood? Charles had me on the ground and was holding me at gunpoint. Jimmy here walked in and saw the situation and reacted...the blood on my shirt is from Charles, not me.

Beth turns and gives Jimmy a hug, Thank you so much Mr.? Oh uh just call me sheriff, says jimmy. Beth smiles and says, Thanks sheriff. Not problems miss just doing my job. Still, I don't know what I'd do without Matt. Well you could start by taking over my company, I say. Beth and jimmy both have a look of disbelief on their faces. What's that supposed to mean? Says Beth.

I'd prefer you have my company than some majority stockholder. If you were to die, said jimmy, then she would be the majority stockholder. No shit? Yup, unless she sold her shares. You are the smartest redneck I've ever met you know that? What you mean? I don't have a red neck. I facepalm at this. I guess you aren't so smart after all, I think.

As jimmy is leaving he says, hey uh matt? Yeah, I say. If y'all ever need anything let me okay buddy? Thanks man, I appreciate it. I'm serious man...anything at all, just call me. I chuckle, okay Jim it's starting to get a little now. Jimmy bursts out laughing. You are something else ya know that? Yeah I know. See ya around. See you later.


	6. the dinner talk

I still don't know what the hell happened while you were gone, said Beth, but I am glad you're okay. Love you too Beth. Anyways, she says, Dinners ready. Fantastic I'm starved. You're going to come eat in that shirt? What's wrong with it? I joke. Uh, there's blood all over it perhaps? Just go change you smell like horse shit and vomit, oh and don't forget to shower too.

You don't exactly smell like a bed of roses either. Oh really? Guess who is sleeping on the couch tonight? Ha! Not me! I own this. I paid for all this shit...including the bed. You are sleeping on the couch if anyone is. What has gotten in to you matt? What do you mean? I say completely lost. You're talking like a rich arrogant asshole, yells Beth. (Because he is…)

I don't know what's going on...I was about to go shower and change like Beth asked me to but then she starts going off on me. She storms off and I follow her into the kitchen. Bethany wait...I'm sorry I haven't been myself as of late. No...Really I didn't notice, she says sarcastically. I mean it...you don't deserve to be talked to like that, I've been under a lot of stress at work.

I know, I'm sorry Matthew…if you want to stay in those clothes its fine with me, I'll just put up with that horrible smell. No, you're not going to put up with anything…I'll be right back down after I take a quick shower. I consider kissing her but I'm finally starting to smell what Beth has smelled and I think the better of it. I head upstairs and grab some clean clothes and then I go to the bathroom to take a shower.

I turn on the shower and wait a little bit for the water to heat up before I get in. I take off my shirt, pants, shoes, socks, and boxers and then jumped into the shower. The hot water feels really good on my tense body…one by one my muscles start to relax and ease back into their correct places. After my shower I put on the fresh clothes that I grabbed before I got in the shower and put them on and head back downstairs to join Beth for dinner.

What happened before dinner isn't ok. , says Beth. I know I'm sorry okay? I don't mean that…I mean how you acted like you didn't even know what happened. I give a confused look and she says, I think you need professional mental help matt. You want me to start seeing a shrink? , I say. Yes, Matt, she says, I want you to see a psychiatrist…tomorrow. No, not a chance in hell. Why not? Because the press would have a field day if they found out and my company would crumble. What's more important? Your company or us?

I turn away, annoyed. I'm just trying to make you happy and I can't do that without money, we…need…money…to…survive. No we don't, Beth says, as long as I have you I will always be happy. She starts to hug me from behind. Heh, you say that now but wait till it actually happens. She lets go and goes to our room. Fuck it; I think, I'm going…she might be right, then again I might be right as well. I head upstairs. Did you have anyone in mind? I ask. What do you mean? I mean it will be a little hard to go see a shrink when I don't know any. Her face lights up with a smile. I know just the guy.


End file.
